


Mistaken Identity

by AUersgonnaAU20



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's a shitshow, M/M, but what isn't involving Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUersgonnaAU20/pseuds/AUersgonnaAU20
Summary: Meeting under certain circumstance can either be good or bad. It just so happened to be bad for Zen. But alright for Vanderwood. And terrible for Seven, later.





	Mistaken Identity

        “Ms. Kang,” Vanderwood greeted when the short haired woman approached with a man with long hair trailing behind her in a fury. They met days earlier when her and her boss rescued them from that cult. But he hadn’t seen this man before. Well, he had as he knew who the man was; an actor friend of Seven’s who he didn’t believe was actually a friend.  
        Apparently he was wrong.  
        “Mr. Vanderwood,” Ms. Kang replied and the actor stopped dead beside her, red eyes wide as he looked at her.    
        “Seven’s maid?” he hissed through his teeth, all colored drained from his face.  
        “I’ve never been his maid, even though he’s treated me like it,” Vanderwood interjected, rolling his eyes. He’s actually gone over to Seven’s place to make sure it was completely clean for when he returned home. But a good amount of Vanderwood’s time has been spent there at the hospital; making sure both Seven and his brother were doing alright.  
        “Wait- you really are?” If it were possible for the actor to get even paler than he was, he’d be as white as the whitest wall in the whole building and match his hair perfectly.  
        “Zen, this is Mr. Vanderwood. A friend and former colleague of Saeyoung’s,” Ms. Kang said. “How is he doing today?” He referring to Seven.  
        “Alright, the doctor is checking him on him right now,” Vanderwood said before directing his attention back to the actor. “Hello. And yeah.”  
        Zen said nothing as he walked over to the nearest wall and rested against it, heaving a sigh as if he found out terrible news.  
        Vanderwood tilted his head, face scrunched up in confusion as to what was going on with him, barely paying attention to Ms. Kang as she told him she was going to speak the nurses and see how Saeran was doing, but nodded his acknowledgment.  
        “Don’t get all gloomy over Seven, he’s doing pretty alright now,” Vanderwood said, surprised in his own attempt of comforting someone when he spent ages worrying and panicking about the red head. It really threw him off when Seven no longer acted like he usually did. Different now that his twin brother was back in his life. And psychotic as ever.  
        “That’s not it,” Zen said, not bothering to look in his direction when he spoke. “I thought you were a... woman.”  
        His confused expression rapidly changed to one of annoyance and frustration.  
        “Seven-” Vanderwood exhaled. “He calls me Madam all the damn time. What did he do?”  
        “He posted a picture of a woman in the chat saying it was Miss Vanderwood,” Zen said, his voice dropping low.  
        “Posted a picture? Do you have it.”  
        Zen pulled his phone out and spent a few minutes going through it, never once looking up even when he held the cellphone out for Vanderwood to see the picture of an obvious Seven dressed in a maid’s outfit with a long red wig.  
        “You do know this is Seven in cosplay, right?”  
        He slipped down the wall a little, as if he really did get bad news. Guess finding out the person you were attracted to actually turning out to be Seven in a dress could be a little earth shattering.  
        “Yeah, of course I do.” Zen waved it off, pulling his phone back in his pocket as he could but not without deleting the photo.  
Code for “no, I didn’t, now I feel like an idiot”.  
        Vanderwood put his hand on the wall near the actor with a sigh.  
        “He’s pretty convincing at that stuff, I’ll yell at him about it later. Once he’s not in the hospital,” he said. Yelling at him in a whole hospital full of doctors and nurses wasn’t a good idea, especially when he wanted to be around there until Seven was released.  
        Zen nodded, straightening up and avoiding Vanderwood’s gaze entirely.  
        “I think I’m gonna go out for a smoke until I can see him. Tell Jaehee I’ll be back.” With those last few words, he walked away.  
        If that wasn’t one of the most awkward interactions he had in awhile. But at least he had plenty of reason to yell at Seven later. And the opportunity to talk to an attractive man, again, maybe.


End file.
